Lead To War
by Leonardo the Hedgehog
Summary: When there is a war called the Mobius Civil War, it is up to Sonic and his friends to win the battle for the greater good. Who will win? Please R&R! Influenced by World at Conflict. Rated T for war and some profanity. Includes characters named after historical figures from the Soviet Union (present-day Russian Federation).
1. Chapter 1: A Different Beginning

_**Lead to War**_

(Sonic POV)

In war, the first causality is truth, but who defines what is true. It is just a matter of perception.

It went to Mobius. I was the Commander of a army organization called the Mobius Military Group. We were supplied with guns, thanks to Shadow and Rouge, who had convinced G.U.N. with what they made. When we made it to the front lines, we dealt with a Communist terrorist army called the New Mobius Revolution.

This war was called the Mobius Civil War. We had laser guns along with G.U.N. weapons. We were nearly worn out, but I couldn't notice everything. Me and my division, the Mobius Command Company, was comprised my friends who fought alongside me during our days as the Freedom Fighters. Of course it was:

Sally Acorn, the second-in-command and Lieutenant Commander.

Amy Rose, the third-in-command and Lieutenant.

Miles "Tails" Prowler, the Head Engineer and Staff Sergeant.

Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette, the Demolitions Expert and 2nd Sergeant, also married to Antoine.

Antoine D'Coolette, the Master Sniper and 2nd Sergeant, same as Bunnie as also married to her.

Rotor Walrus, the Head Engineer, same as Tails and 1st Sergeant.

And Nicole the Lynx, Assistant Engineer and Staff Sergeant, same as Tails. I could have sworn that she liked Tails but I don't know why she had an admiration for him.

This is was not over yet. We were defending a position not far from New Mobotropolis. Despite being outgunned, we kept fighting every communist overrunning the city. Tails and Rotor were busy creating a turret that was going to prevent this attack. We had to hold off the attack until the Royal Army arrives.

(Normal POV)

The view turns black after 5 seconds. Every 5 seconds lead to the battle scene, the first was turned to a scene of gunfire as hails of bullets and lasers fly across invading forces, the second was a enemy platoon firing at the Royal Army position while taking cover. One of the enemies died from head shot. And the 3rd and last was the Royal Army tank rolling in the districts of the city along with some soldiers.

The view was turned into the slums of New Mobotropolis, gunfire, explosions, screaming and flying sounds were heard. The Royal Army were trying as hard as they can to push back the entire Communist Division but the Mobius Military Group had expected and fought the New Mobius Revolution's greatest division, the mighty Soviet Army Group. Their banner was held high as the rest of the New Mobtropolis Police Department and Security Group was at risk of annihilation. The Banner of the Soviet Army Group was like the flag of the Russian Federation, but with the Soviet Union hammer and sickle placed in the center of the flag.

Sonic briefed his group "All right listen up. We've got to take back the city once and for all, The City Hall is at the center of the city, but it's heavily guarded by the New Mobius Revolution. We've got to take the hall and push the commies in there before the Soviet Army Group arrive. We have only 15 minutes to capture the City Hall until the Soviets arrive. They will retreat and pull back from the city after we take the hall. Understand? Good. Now move out!"

Under Sonic's tactics, the group did well into going in the city hall.

The way inside the City Hall was very difficult, there was a HMG position in the front door, LMG positions in every windows assisted with assault troopers shooting down charging Royal Army soldiers and snipers in the top of roof were killing off the pinned New Mobotropolis Police Department and Security Group members. But Sonic and the Mobius Command Company moved in and fired their guns, killing half of the LMG positions in the right windows. The HMG opened fire on the Mobius Military Group attacking the position head-on. Bullets and lasers were tearing the building but not destroying it.

Sonic and his group head right to the basement door in the back of the City Hall after passing through the right side. He ordered

"We got this flank route: Tails, Nicole, Boomer, take the right side of the main hall and the 2nd floor, Antoine, Bunnie, take the rooftop and clear the snipers in the top. Sally, Amy, with me to the left and the mayor's office."

"YES SIR!" They all replied in Sonic's orders.

The group split up as they go inside the City Hall as Sonic planned, Tails, Nicole and Boomer cleared out the right side of the main hall and move upstairs in the second floor with Antoine and Bunnie following them until they reach the rooftops.

Lots of gunfire and dying sounds happened while they took over the building to claim control of the city. Sonic, Sally and Amy took down NMR soldiers in the hallway and proceed through the doors of the mayor's office.

Tails and Nicole were nearly finished installing the Laser Turret. Before the NMR could proceed, the Laser Turret successfully fired all of them in the front, with Tails, Nicole and Boomer in the sides and the back. 5 hours later, Antoine and Bunnie finished killing all the NMR Snipers, leading to an accident that causes the debris falling on the HMG position, killing it and allowing the NMPDSG to assist the Mobius Command Company.

Before Sonic can open the doors, 5 NMPDSG officers arrived to assist him, Sally and Amy. The 8 rushed through the doors in slow motion and shot down all of the NMR positioning the door. The officers lost 3 men during the shootout. Amy finds the mayor calming down. She asked. "Are you the mayor of this city?"

He responded "Yes. Thank you for saving my city."

The Soviet Army Group retreated to the city with the remaining NMR...

In New Robotropolis, their leader was standing in front of the crowd. He was a hedgehog who had gray fur with black stripes and a jet black beard, wearing an green general's coat with gray pants and black combat boots. The people call him...

Stalin The Hedgehog.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Threat

(Sonic POV)

Nighttime in 9:00. We took a break in Fort Acorn after the recapture, New Mobotropolis belonged to the Mobius Military Group at last, but at least someone called me in the office.

It was Captain Jackson The Wolf, one of the finest men I had known. He told me after giving me a folder...

"Commander, intel reported that there is going to be an attack on Fort Acorn and Castle Acorn. The Soviet Army group will lead the charge in the front and there is no mercy for our men. The Soviets called this "Operational Metal Slug". The attack will start in 12:00.

I responded "Good work Jack, now tell command that we're gonna need defenses in all over the fort and the castle. We need both alive at least. The Royal Army will attack New Robotropolis sooner when they have the heavy artillery they need."

"Excellent. I will lead the defenses on the Castle. Can you defend the Fort?"

"Yes I will Jack."

He nodded and ran off without hesitation. It was very difficult to defend the fort from a massive number of Communists running over our door. I walked off in the office and told my teammates...

"Listen up. The Soviets are going to attack the Fort and the Castle in 12:00. We've gotta be in the defense to halt the attack. Command wants us to take down the invasion forces in the front before they can take down the Fort's walls. Trust me, this is going to be messy."

Tails spoke up "What about the defenses on the Fort? The Soviets will kill them and push us back to Knothole."

"There will be time to repel the Soviets from the fort for now, but we gotta need to camouflage ourselves to keep them from seeing us. Move out!"

Meanwhile... (NORMAL POV)

Stalin was walking inside the HQ when he gave in the commands, He spoke up...

"Comrades. The time has come to push back the capitalists back to Knothole. We will commence the attack in the Castle and the Fort. The Soviets will lead the attack on the fort while the Kremlin Death Cotillion lead the attack on the Castle. The Fort's defenses are too powerful, so we need to fire artillery in those positions and destroy their walls after the attack. Once we attack, we will be careful of the capitalist's dogs, the Mobius Military Group and their owners, the Mobius Command Company. We will only send in light armor and heavy amounts of infantry. As for the KDC, they will attack the sides of the castle, the fronts is too impossible for us to go in. The moat is surrounded by water, so we will need ramps to get them up on the Castle. Do not be discouraged by our losses comrades. Victory will be ours."

All of the sudden. The artillery sounds began popping in the air and exploded and killed the defenses.

At their position. Sonic and his team had received a distress call from the radio...

"Help! We're being killed out here! Soviets had breached all of our entrances, please help!" The sounds were desperate filled with gunfire and explosion sounds.

Sonic ordered "Move back to the Fort pronto!"

When they arrive in the Fort, they find the remaining Royal Army nearly at risk of defeat. The Mobius Military Command held off the Soviet Army Group, taking down numbers of them. But still the Soviets gave in a bigger fight. They sent in armor with them on the radio as well to destroy the fort.

***CRASH***

A tank reassembling a T-90 but with a bigger but shorter barrel and an Laser LMG crashes into the Fort as well.

Sonic ordered Amy "Go get that RPG in the ammo cache! GO!"

Amy rushed farther and farther until she reached the ammo cache. She grabbed a RPG-7 as Sonic ordered her to and with one blast destroyed the tank, causing NMR and the Soviet Army Group to retreat when they find out that another artillery barrage will destroy the entire Fort, causing the remaining Royal Army and the Mobius Command Company to take cover inside for 2 hours until the artillery had stopped.

Sonic goes out first and found outside the that the walls and the armor stored inside the foggy Fort Acorn are destroyed. He said without hesitating "Good work men, looks like Ivan and his boys are running. We may have lost a lot, but hey, we managed to hold off Fort Acorn at bay."

Antoine hears one of the MMG coming to them. He said "Pardon me sir, but our men are coming this way."

"Outstanding. Let's hear it from them."

Sonic meets up with Jackson.

"Thank you sir. We'll take it from here. I'm starting to see the entire Mobius Command Company always taking the win."

"You're welcome Captain. Alright, let's move out."

Jackson stops Sonic by giving him another folder.

"What's this?"

"Retaliation plans. We will get back at the NMR by taking down their resources or assassinating their leader."

At New Robotropolis...

Stalin hits the table after finding out that the attack on the Fort and the Castle had failed. He later calms down and tells one the generals "Failure will not be tolerated Comrade General." He pulls out a Tokarev and shoots the windows. "Raise the defenses on the resources. They do that or I fear that they will kill me."

At Dr. Eggman's former HQ.

"Listen up Comrades. We will not allow our resources taken by capitalist hands. Employ heavy defenses on all resources. All of it."

At the borders 500 meters away from New Robotropolis. sounds of bombers were coming in the air. Sonic and the Mobius Command Company were at risk of driven back. The Royal Army were easily overpowered by the Soviet Army Group. The Mobius Military Group is pinned by artillery and air forces. But Sonic was in the fight of his life along with his teammates as well. The last thing that the NMR was going to be is send out Dr. Eggman's robots. There was no escape from it. The sounds of gunfire and explosions grew much worse than ever, since before the end of the battle against Eggman, he created these robots via prototypes, but when the war ended, Eggman died of suicide due to the original robots not released at the end of the war. When Stalin found out about these since he was 35, he convinced the technology department to continue the development of the robots. They were called the Egg Shell Cannon but the technicians officially called it...

The Tesla Bear Coli. A masterpiece of Communism technology. **  
><strong>

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: A Different Strategy

The Tesla Bear Coil was a robotic armor reassembling a Mobian Bear armed with two Tesla coils armed at it's wrists. The wrists fire a lethal amount of electricity to kill its victims.

Sonic and the Mobius Command Company was ready to take down this armor, yet it proved to be extremely tough. A tough armor made by Communism technology. No bullet or grenade will stop it. Sonic ordered...

"OPEN FIRE!"

All of the bullets the MMC fired at the machine armor were useless. Even Bunnie's EMP cannon could not destroy the armor. One of the Tesla Bear Coils fired straight at the MMC, causing the company to retreat. The artillery used on the machines were indeed useful, as one of the mortar shells destroyed one of them.

Sonic and his friends notice this and used mortars to defeat the wave of the Tesla Bear Cannons.

The rest of the Soviet Army Group then pushed back the entire Royal Army.

"Come on. We got the piece of junks running. Let's push back these communists!" Sonic ordered and led the rest of the Mobius Military Group to pushing back the Communist elite army division.

The Soviets had no other choice but to push back, though they managed to transport the resources to New Robotropolis.

Sonic, the Mobius Military Group and the Mobius Command Company go to one of the resources points, but finds no resources to destroy. Sonic ordered Sally "Go call command and tell them mission failed."

She responded "Yes sir!" then ran off to find a radioman.

Sonic said "They must have been holding us off the entire time. They sent in the Soviets to hold us so they can run off with the resources.

At New Robotropolis...

6:00 AM. It was winter and yet one of the generals walked inside Stalin's office in Dr. Eggman's former HQ. He greeted to him.

"Comrade Stalin."

"Comrade General." He responded.

Stalin becomes impressed that one of his generals made excellent progress. One of his generals was standing in front of him. A gray furred Mobian Bear wearing a general's uniform, a NKVD officer's cap and black combat boots. His name is Gorbachev The Bear. Stalin spoke in impression.

"Impressive Comrade General. You have held off those capitalists long enough for our resources to be transferred here. Apparently, they would have destroy or take them if you had failed."

"I do what is necessary. Comrade Stalin." Gorbachev responded.

"Good. Now." Stalin gives Gorbachev a top-secret folder then spoke "This is what you need to assault the capitalist corrupted echidna city of Albion. This folder contains the orders recommended to attack the city. Dismissed."**  
><strong>

Gorbachev walks out of Stalin's office.

Stalin walks out of the HQ after 5 hours. He stands up to the stage and spoke to the crowd.

"Citizens of New Mobotropolis. Today we stand on for the glory of our cause. Our cause created by the great Lenin himself. Our cause will stand on the world itself. And today all of the world shall be united. All into one glorious day!"

The theme "Red March" from James H. begin to be heard on the speakers as Stalin began to continue his speech...

"Soon, when this war is over and the capitalist evil is wiped from this world, all of Mobius will be united into the rule of Communism. The freedom we wanted is at hand! And today all will be free! Into equality and freedom! Slavery abolished by the hands of Lenin's wrath. The time has come comrades. We will be free from the evil of the world as Lenin cleansed it for us! In the Eggman War, when the Royal Army and their dogs, the Freedom Fighters, had refused to help us, we were left to fight the evil Eggman on our own. Today People of New Robotropolis, with the Freedom Fighters dead, we will show the Royal Army the real meaning of socialism. We are the New Mobius Revolution. We will lead ourselves into a new and united world. It is not too late to seek the new world as we wanted it. Join us on the revolution and we will be united! Long. Live. The. REVOLUTION!"

The crowd yelled in impressiveness and shouted out "Long live the Revolution! Long live the Revolution! Long live the Revolution!" constantly and raised their fists while cheering.

Stalin walks to his limo and tells his driver "Take us to the Nuclear Factors".

5 hours before the attack on Albion...

Sonic and his team arrived on the evacuating city of Albion. The Commander walked inside the office of his greatest friends. Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles spoke up to Sonic after shaking his hand...

"Commander! Nice to meet you but we got something to do now."

"What is it about you sending me and my team here Knux?"

"Listen. We had word about the attack that is going to strike here in Albion. The Soviet Army Group will lead the NMR guerrillas and strike us hard with a new army division, the People's Army Division."

"Alright. We gotta hold off the attack as long as possible. As soon as the civilians here leave we need the entire city to be surrounded by heavy defenses. Get it?"

"Yes. I'll tell the security to surround the city with barricades, roadblocks, barriers, and mines. You might lead the elite security in the front." Knuckles then ran off his office to go to the security HQ.

Sonic walks off Knuckles' office and briefed the group...

"Alright, listen up. There is going to be an attack on this city so it's the Soviets who are leading the attack with the new division called the People's Army Division. We gotta hold off the attack to ensure the citizens here have the time to leave."

Tails asked "Where's our position Sonic?"

Amy asked "Yeah Sonic, where?"

Sonic said "At the front. We gotta hold off the NMR until all the civilians here are out of Albion."

Rotor asked "Are you sure that is where we're defending? I could set up turrets in time but I'm afraid that the Communists will kill me before I finish it."

"There will be time to set up defenses in the city before they arrive. Tails. Nicole. Rotor, set up the turrets in the barricades and the sniper sentries in the roof. Bunnie, set up mines outside the defenses. Antoine, get to the tallest tower, and provide sniper over-watch in the city. Sally, Amy with me in the fronts now!"

They all replied loudly "YES SIR!"

Under orders received from Sonic, the Mobius Command Company split up. Bunnie landed outside of Albion and started to bury mines in the front. Antoine gets up in the highest tower and prepares a PSG-1 with extra ammo. Tails builds of the turrets in the defense positions alongside Nicole. And Rotor built all of the turrets on the rooftops connected to the defense position. Sonic, Sally and Amy load their guns and wait for the NMR charging in the front.

**Will the defense succeed or fail?**

**I don't own Soviet March, it belongs to EA Games.**

**I'll always make more chapters in Saturdays and Sundays because I have class to Monday to Friday. Projects and assignments are also the ones I'll make. School ends up in the way every 5 days. To be continued. Comrade Reznov out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Different Fall (part 1)

(Normal POV)

The defenses were tightening, more of the Albion Private Defense Forces (or APDF for short) load their guns and await for the enemy. At the time, Bunnie succeeded in planting mines all around, Antoine had snipers assisting him in the defenses, Tails, Nicole and Rotor finished setting up turrets in the city.

Meanwhile...

In a NMR position lying in all over outside Albion. The Soviet Army Group (or SAG or short) were preparing to attack Albion with weapons and and some supplies gathered by the People's Army Division (or PAD for short).

Gorbachev briefed the People's Army Division...

"Listen up. Since you are inspired and powered by Mao The Dragon, you will fight not only for your land but for freedom! You will take out the defenses all around the city and help the Soviet Army Group push back resistance. We will expect mines in the city, snipers in towers and turrets in the city and the defenses. Remove the mines with your Pilots using the Egg Saucer attached with a magnet and suppress the APDF. Then we destroy the turrets while the Soviet snipers take down the ones in the towers. Once it's finished, we will go to the city hall and take it but without destroying it. We need this city to be freed from capitalism comrades. Long live the Revolution!"

The People's Army Division replied without hesitation and raising their fists while repling to Gorbachev's orders...

"For the Freedom of the people!" They lowered their fists and moved with the Soviet Army Group.

5 minutes later...

The sounds of the NMR jets fly to the streets of Albion. The APDF anti-air forces were going to attack them, but the jets retreated before the AA batteries were going to attack. APDF anti-air crew told Sonic...

"Commander! It was a scouting maneuver. They were observing the city."

Sonic replied in relief "Good. Now get back to your position, they will strike us with DFA bombs."

The AA team nodded in response and moved back to positions. Sally notices Sonic walking back to position and asked...

"Well Sonic? Was it an air attack?"

"No. A observation. They were going to observe the city after all. Is Tails, Nicole and Boomer in position of the city evac?"

"Yes. And Bunnie is helping the children find their parents in the streets."

"Good. Get back to position, I'll follow."

"Yes sir."

Sonic and Sally moved back into defense positions. Sonic thought...

"I'm better off with Amy. At least Sal's got Monkey Khan with her. What am I thinking? I got to get back to this."

The sounds were silent but all the time, artillery started firing in 300 meters outside Albion. It began to break every building in the city with a few civillian deaths. But Sonic was not hesitating and something happened...

The PAD bomber crew had piloted one of Dr. Eggman's unreleased inventions, the Egg Saucer attached to a industrial magnet.

Sonic yelled "Magnet! Get down!"

The magnet lifted the mines that Bunnie planted from the ground, leaving only holes of the ground. The Egg Saucer flew off before it took damage from the AA positions.

NMR tanks roll in the front lines and in front of them was the Soviet Army Group members and People's Army Division armed heavily with assault rifles, LMGs and plasma launchers. Gorbachev stood in front of one of the tanks and spoke out...

"Citizens of Albion! We have known that you had been abused, beaten and raped by the hands of capitalism. We know that you have been arrested for crimes you did not commit and purged into prison for slavery. The times of your misery, your agony and your pain and suffering, all caused by capitalist hands. But now, with the New Mobius Revolution helping you, we will free this city from the evil ghost that is capitalism and we will be united! Long live the Revolution!". Then Gorbachev raised the logo of NMR which appears as a red circle in the inside which is an AK-47 with bayonet along with fists raised and other guns. Around the outside of the circle is stars surrounding it with NMR title in the top of the circle.

The Soviet Army Group yell their motto as they raised their fists "Long Live The Revolution!"

The People's Army Division yell their motto as they raised their fists "For The Freedom Of The People!"

After Gorbachev blews the whistle he had on his neck, the SAG and the PAD infantry charged at massive numbers, firing at the Albion defense position and got prone (getting down to crawling) while shooting at the defenses. Gorbachev led the tanks to break the defenses, while getting in to his T-34, the Black Lightning.

Sonic, Sally and Amy were at risk of retreating to the buildings. The APDF were suffering heavy casualties due to armed with poilce and security weaponry. But they were still giving a good but futile fight.

One of the People's Army Division fired at the defenses. exposing a entrance that the SAG and PAD to charge in, causing Sonic, Sally and Amy to retreat at the streets. The attack was very hard, but APDF APCs and Renault FT tanks pushed back any of the SAG and PAD infantry charging in the city hall. Gorbachev and his tank division charged in the city, engaging the APDF armor in a tank fight. One of the APDF Renault FT engaged Gorbachev's T-34, but missed when the tank dodged the blast quickly and blasted at the side of the FT, damaging the tank in the sides.

Sonic, Sally and Amy stopped in one of the APDF defense positions and Sonic asked the one of the officers...

"Who's in charge here?"

"Captain Julie-Su sir. She's over there."

Sonic ran towards Julie-Su while Sally and Amy defend the entire defense position, with Amy in the right and Sally in the left. He tells the Captain...

"How bad is it?"

"Very bad Commander. We're losing men very fast. There's too many commies taking the city. We've got to pull back." Julie-Su responded while shooting at the People's Army Division running at the defense position.

"Damn it. Antoine, respond."

"It's very bad. All of APDF snipers are dead. I'm the last one standing. You gotta go without me.". Then the walkie-talkie he carried turned static.

"Antoine. Antoine!" Sonic throws the walkie-talkie to the ground due to static.

"This position is lost Commander." Julie-Su said while shaking Sonic in 5 seconds.

"You're with us now. Sally, Amy, on me. We gotta leave!"

"We're not leaving sir. Communists are sure to encircle the city in 3 hours." Amy responded.

"Albion's lost. All we can do to stay alive. Push back to the City Hall."

Elsewhere...

Tails, Nicole and Boomer retreated to the docks with a few APDF officers. They meet up Bunnie at a defense position close to the docks.

At the sea coastline...

A Russian aircraft carrier is seen outside out of the coastline, providing assistance to the People's Army Division gunboats and frigates. The Soviet Army Group battleships are seen pounding the city coast with the biggest 24-inch shells, killing civilians and APDF in the way. The APDF Coast Guard are giving in a losing fight, losing their zodiac boats and gunboats one by one. The APDF Helicopters, armed with LMGs, destroy any enemy zodiac boats and gunboats approaching to the docks, although they may be somehow destroyed one by one as the People's Army Division gunboats are armed with AA guns.

At the Docks...

Tails asked Bunnie "How bad is it?"

"Very bad. The city is lost and the commies are taking over. Get to those boats. I'm gonna help the Coast Guard." Bunnie responded and flew off to the coastline to assist the Coast Guard.

"She's right. Nicole, Boomer, follow me to the boats. We got to leave the city." Tails ordered Nicole and Boomer which they nodded in response and moved to one of the boats.

At the City Hall...

Sonic, Sally, Amy, Julie-Su and a few APDF officers run to the City Hall where Knuckles is stationed alongside the Vanguard.

**To be continued...**

**The People's Army Division is a Chinese styled army group. Their own ideology of communism is Maoism and their will of fighting doesn't make them cowards. They're more battle-hardened and better combat experience due to being trained in 6 months, effectively making them the most challenging and deadly army division before the Soviet Army Group.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Different Fall (part 2)

At the City Hall 5 minutes before the takeover...

Sonic tried to contact the reinforcements...

"M-1 this is command, requesting support over." In the other radio Sonic heard gunfire and explosions.

"Negative Command. We're pinned down by NMR ambush. We'll not be able to send assist to you over. Aaahhh!" An explosion destroys the radio on the other side.

Sonic turns off and leaves the radio and briefed everyone... (Sally, Amy, Knuckles, Julie-Su and 50 APDF security officers.)

"OK. Listen up. Reinforcements are not coming this time due to being ambushed by NMR. We're on our own. I want every defenses on every windows. Machine guns in the windows and snipers in the towers. I don't want this place to be taken by the communists. Now move out and take every weapons in the windows."

20 of the officers run up the stairs armed with LMGs while 10 of the snipers run up to the tower.

20 of the officers run to the front windows and the barricades split by 10 men.

Knuckles asked Sonic "Are you sure this is gonna work Sonic? We're gonna lose this city by the commies."

"Sure we could lose this city, but this is our last breath and we have to fight for glory. That is your job, this is our job. Whenever we like it or not, we will fight until the last breath. You know this is for the good of Mobius. So does JS." Sonic responded sternly then walks to his position, leaving Knuckles to do the same despite being hesitant.

At the streets of Albion...

Gorbachev in his T-34 rallies the remaining People's Army Division infantry and he started to brief them in groups...

"Listen up comrades. The remaining resistance forces have pulled back to the city hall where they have employed their final defense. Comrade Stalin wants us to capture the building if Albion is ours for the taking. We must annihilate the Resistance before we can capture the city hall. The Soviet Army Group is attacking all over the city, so we will focus on supporting them in our advance. If we are to win, we will win this war. Now move.. Aagh!"

Before Gorbachev can finish, Antoine is seen standing in one of the building rooftops, having shot the bear in the arm. He does his best to fight off the PAD shooting him in retaliation. After 5 minutes, Antoine killed every PAD soldier one by one. Until a Soviet Army Group sniper shot Antoine in the eye while he was running low on ammo. In slow motion, the remaining PAD soldiers then shot Antoine in the chest, the legs and the neck, and the coyote laid flat on the floor, dead as his blood flows down to not only his sniper rifle but laid a pool of blood around him.

Then the PAD started to run to the city hall while Gorbachev's T-34 pulls out of the city. When they arrive, they found the SAG shooting down APDF security officers and the Vanguard. Mortar shells thrown by the Soviets killing LMG positions in the windows. Until...

***CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!***

The SAG,PAD, and the APDF realize that they were out of ammo and charged at the city hall, culminating a massive fight. Sonic, Sally and Amy stepped out of the city hall and retreated to the gate of the city secured by APDF.

Knuckles and Julie-Su joined the fight with their bare hands. as they knocked out any SAG or PAD coming in to fight them. Julie-Su punches a seven foot tall SAG member, despite being taller and stronger than she is, the echidna herself did not show fear. She kicked the brute in the face, but it caught her foot and pinned her at choke-point. Julie-Su uses her robotic hand to successfully rip the face of the brute, only to be a robotic face, revealing that the brute may be a robot. She was unable to escape from the choke this robot does to her and later dies from choking. Knuckles was busy fighting a SAG group, but a PAD member grabs him from the back and punches him in the head, until he lies down defending himself but kicked and punched hardly by the group he was fighting. He ended up dying when one of the SAG members stomped his head so hardly, killing him.

Sonic, Sally and Amy ran back to the forest not being seen by any of the NMR reinforcements. They hear the bushes and pointed the guns to where they hear it, only to be Tails, Nicole and Rotor, who did the same, but later the 6 stand down. Bunnie landed to the top of one of the trees, but crashes to one of the branches and fall, landing to a pile of leaves. She woke up after 3 seconds but asked Sonic...

"Where's Antoine? Where's my husband?"

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic, Sally and Amy look down in sadness. Understanding this, Bunnie becomes shocked and started to cry at the fact that Antoine is dead. She thought...

_No. No no no no no no! No... Antoine no you couldn't... _

Rotor carried the crying Bunnie due to his high strength and saw his team running away in retreat. Not wanting to be left behind, Rotor runs quickly to the group, yelling "Wait for me!"

At Albion...

Yells of victory heard in the city hall, the healed Gorbachev jumps out of his T-34 and said to his comrades...

"Victory is ours! LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION!"

"LONG LIVE THE REVOLUTION!" The Soviet Army Group responded in victory.

"FOR THE FREEDOM OF THE PEOPLE!" The People's Army Division responded in victory.

"Quiet Comrades. QUIET!" The SAG and the PAD responded in Gorbachev's orders. The bear spoke again...

"Now that Albion is in our control, we will push to New Mobotropolis!" The SAG and the PAD yelled in agreement.

At New Moscow (formerly New Robotropolis)...

After renaming the city. Stalin meets one of his generals, who is a middle-aged male red gecko with blue and white stripes wearing a Russian colored general's coat with brown army pants and gray army boots. His name was Khrushchev The Gecko. The gecko said...

"Comrade Stalin."

"Comrade Khrushchev." Stalin replied after shaking hands with the gecko.

"Pardon me comrade, but did you say you want me to lead the attack on New Mobotropolis?"

"Yes Comrade General. I want you to lead our conscripts to battle so we can head to Knothole next."

"Thank you. Thank you Comrade Stalin. I will not fail you."

"I knew you will not." Stalin responded then Khrushchev left in his limo provided by Stalin. The hedgehog walked inside his HQ...

When he went inside. Stalin ordered to one of the secretaries "Prepare the missiles. See if you can make sure the missiles weaken the walls of the city. We're not killers, we just provide true freedom.". Then the secretary he ordered called the Nuclear Weapons Department in the phone.

_"Two steps away and we are winning." _Stalin thought evilly while going back to his office.

**So that's it. Antoine is dead. Whose going to replace him? Review this and I'll make sure that you're in the war. Any OC out there be the first to review or PM me if they want to fight and win the war.**

**Whoever reviews me the first should be included in my stories until the last chapter. Others who came late will be dismissed. I'll PM you if you review this chapter.**

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: A Different Storm

As the Mobius Command Company kept running and running away, defeated and apparently failed to defend Albion, they did not stop running until they stopped at a dock containing a Chinese junk. Sonic commanded...

"Go! Move in to the boat. We're gonna pull back to Knothole!"

Rotor dropped Bunnie to the boat and pushed it as she runs and pulls the knots on the junk, releasing the sail. Rotor joined them after pushing the junk.

5 minutes later...

Into 15 miles ahead of Knothole's coastline, the MCC kept sailing, awaiting the Knothole Coast Guard to rescue them.

Tails and Nicole were busy sleeping in the junk, Sally searching any Coast Guard Boats via telescope, Amy and Rotor talking about the failure of defending Albion, Bunnie sitting down in the outside of the junk, still crying over Antoine's death, and Sonic sitting next to Bunnie. He asked her...

"Still crying over Antoine?"

Bunnie nodded in response. Then she spoke out after crying...

"I should have been there, to stop those fucking Communists to tear my dear Antoine to pieces. But I didn't know he would kill all of them for me."

"He did it for you. We should have stopped him from doing that. Yet we couldn't kill a hundred commies just to stop him. How couldn't we do that? We all would have been killed in Albion." Sonic responded.

"Now what? I'll be pregnant with Antoine's child in 3 years after this war. I'm just nothing without him. Tell me Sonic, do you feel so sad? All empty and alone?"

"I do. Goddamn I ever do."

Bunnie holds Sonic's hand in agreement. He smiled at her in response.

6 months later...

In Knothole, Jackson asked Sonic...

"Your group may be moving to New Mobotropolis for now. Where are you going?"

"To the north, where I'll meet the Russian, Viktor Alexsandrovich Reznov." Sonic responded after getting in a Willy's Jeep as he looked at Jackson, revealing to have been bearded.

"Good luck sir."

"You too Jack." Sonic drove off after 5 minutes.

In New Mobotropolis...

The New Mobotropolis Security Forces (or NMSF for short) moved in to all of the armories and gun shops in the city and taken all the guns due to the Communist attack led by Khrushchev.

The MMC (except Sonic) led the city's Security Forces in defenses. Bunnie prepares mines and crater charges outside the city, Tails finished setting up the city's robotic defense support systems, Nicole finishes setting up drone defenses inside the city, and Rotor finished setting up turrets around the city's walls.

Tails wondered why his brother left "Why did Sonic leave us. Why did we have to fight without him?"

After the company finished doing their defense duties, Jackson arrives in a M1 Half-track and briefed...

"Listen up. The NMR are coming in this way to take the city. This is our last stand until Knothole. We don't have much weapons support, but still we need to hold off these commies. Take in barricades like a circle. The gates serves as outer, but even if we don't have HMGs and mortars to hold off infantry and armor, we'll hold off for as long as we can. The barricades surrounding the outer should be heavily protected with drones and turrets and a large number of NMSF security guards and law enforcers and it's own SWAT division even it's Government Agency. The outer should hold off infantry in 30 minutes before an airstrike comes. Are we ready?"

The security, SWAT and NMGA and the MMC yelled in response "Hell yeah!"

"Great now move out to your positions!" Then Jackson walked inside the city hall, leaving the half track in NMSF use.

At the borders of New Mobotropolis...

Khrushchev in his GAZ Tigr spotted the NMSF defense positions and moved back in the occupied security border now a army camp crowded by conversations and cheering by both the Soviet Army Group and the People's Army Division, who are instead meditating and writing their diaries in Chinese. The middle-aged gecko was not concerned by this, but due to orders of Stalin, he moved in the stage of the camp and briefed...

"Listen up!". This caused the PAD to step out of their medication and writing and stand in front of Khrushchev. He spoke out again after giving in a presentation of a map of New Mobotropolis and a long stick...

"We will commence a attack on the city. It's defense forces is held like circle, so we will surround the city by climbing or destroying it's outer circle with air and armor. After we captured the outer, we will secure a perimeter in the outer circle and focus on attacking the inner circle. However, we will expect heavy resistance when we attack the inner. so we need to charge in with heavy arms, armor, air support and artillery. We will also expect naval support as they give us artillery. The city hall is our primary objective. We will also expect the Mobius Military Group and it's Command Company. Now get some rest. We will attack tomorrow." Then Khrushchev stepped out of the stage, leaving the two divisions to their assigned barracks. The gecko encountered a red and yellow wolf wearing a naval officer's jacket with army pants and black and yellow-striped combat boots. His name was Brezhnev the Wolf. The wolf spoke out to the gecko...

"Privet tovarish. (Hello comrade.)"

"Tovarish Komandzier. (Comrade Commander.)" Khrushchev responded shaking hands with Brezhnev.

"I hear that you want to use my naval artillery to the attack of New Mobotropolis?"

"Yes. We need your assistance since our artillery and armor will not be enough to support our men." Then Khrushchev and Brezhnev walked to Brezhnev's BTR while talking.

"OK, but for a small price I will pay. Colonel Andropov from the Air Force will assist you in breaking the city's walls. That way, he will not call air support once the men steps inside the city."

"And what happens if we fail to break the inner circle?"

"I will send a BrahMos barrage so the rest of the men can enter the city hall's defenses. We send snipers to attack the Mobius Military Group."

"What about the New Mobotropolis Gendarmerie or it's Penal Battalion?"

"Zhukov's infantry division will take care of it. They will try to flank us in the back if they capture our perimeter."

When the two Mobians stop at the BTR. Khrushchev says farewell to Brezhnev as his crew drives away. The gecko walks into his office seat, takes a smoke and thinks...

"Comrade Stalin. I will not fail you. The capitalist evil will be perished and all of the people will be united as you want it to be."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: A Different Spill Of Blood

In the morning of the captured New Mobotropolis border, the awaken Soviet Army Group and the People's Army Division get into uniform and into position in the stage, saluting as the Soviet Union National Anthem starts. It is heard via ambiance...

Союз нерушимый республик свободных (An unbreakable union of free republics)

Сплотила навеки Великая Русь! (The Great Russia has welded forever to stand)

Да здравствует созданный волей народов (Long live the creation of the will of the people)

Единый, могучий Советский Союз! (The united, the mighty Soviet Union!)

_ПРИПЕВ_: _(CHORUS:)_

Славься, Отечество наше свободное, (Be glorious, our free motherland,)

Дружбы народов надёжный оплот! (A reliable stronghold of people's friendship!)

Партия Ленина - сила народная (The Party Of Lenin, the strength of the people!)

Нас к торжеству Коммунизма ведёт! (Leads us to the triumph of Communism!)

Сквозь грозы сияло нам солнце свободы, (Through tempests the sun of freedom shone to us,)  
>И Ленин великий нам путь озарил: (And the great Lenin illuminated our path,)<br>На правое дело он поднял народы, (To a just cause he raised up the peoples,)

На труд и на подвиги нас вдохновил! (To labour and heroic deeds he inspired us!)

_ПРИПЕВ (CHORUS)_

В победе бессмертных идей Коммунизма (In the victory of the immortal ideas of Communism)  
>Мы видим грядущее нашей страны, (We see the future of our country,)<br>И Красному знамени славной Отчизны (And to the Red Banner of our glorious Motherland)  
>Мы будем всегда беззаветно верны! (We shall always be selflessly true!)<p>

_ПРИПЕВ (CHORUS)_

After the anthem ended, Khrushchev started a speech...

"Together Comrades, we shall strike, strike while they are down. Bring this world into unity, as such, the capitalist evil has abolish slavery, we had done the same, and yet they refused to accept labour and now what is left of us is to work together just as our comrades in the past has ever done, We are the New Mobius Revolution! We will continue our comrade's legacy, and as such as Lenin, Stalin, our great leaders has ever built and improved what we wanted. Still the capitalist scum walking to our city and taking it all. We will not get away with such evil storming our lives with taxes we did not make and insurances we did not want to pay, nothing like money matters. None of it! Not riches, not greed, not lust of taking things or power or money, what matters most is unity and inspiration! And this is why our habit of working together will not be destroyed by capitalist hands. And yet all we had ever accomplished led us to the end of capitalism itself! Today Comrades! We are one step close to Knothole and the King and Queen will die as Lenin in his soul will sweep the filth of this world. Together we will make things change as we wanted it to be! Today, we fight! Today, we rise! Long live the Revolution! For the Freedom of the People!"

The Soviet Army Group yelled at response as they raised their fists "Long live the Revolution!"

The People's Army Division yelled at response as they raise their fists "For the Freedom of the People!"

In New Mobotropolis...

Sonic drives into the inner circle of the defenses after visiting the elder veteran (and my dead and former OC) and shaving off his beard, he meets up with Jackson, who is now Major...

"Jack! Over here!"

"Sonic! I see that you shaved."

"Oh come on, it'll be fine. Is my team in positioned in the trenched side of the inner circle?"

"Yes sir. They will start battle stations once the enemy attack."

"Sir, how is your meeting anyway?" Jackson asked to Sonic.

"He's dead. Reznov is dead. Get out of here. Tell the Royal Command to double the reinforcements and men in Knothole. And also the last of the Mobius Military Group to stay in there, tell them too." Sonic responded.

"Yes sir." Jackson takes Sonic's Willys Jeep and drives out to the city, leaving Sonic to take command of the New Mobotropolis's defenses. He loads up his M16 ACOG Masterkey and stays in the city hall upon his team, which causes Amy to jump at him and kiss him at the lips. Sonic ordered after pulling Amy off his lips...

"OK Amy, you can stop now."

"Yes sir!" Amy responded then stays in the city hall beside Sonic and her team after loading her Galil ACOG Launcher.

At the paths leading to the city...

Khrushchev sends out suicide squads to attack the outer circle's defenses after briefing them...

"Air recon shows that the entrance paths to the outer circle is mined and filled with crater charges. Those who do not want to live are recommended to step in the minefield containing bomb vests while the Special Operation Forces diffuse the crater charges. Provide time for 5 minutes until the charges are removed.

100 suicide squads are sent armed with Mosin-Nagant, MG-3, AKM, AK-74 and PKP Pecheneg are sent to attack the inner circle without seeking cover as well. Every squad died fighting the outer circle's defenses by bullets torn in their bodies, blown up by mines which cause the bomb vests to make the explosion louder and wider but did not hurt the other suicide troopers or blow up by detonating the bomb vests due to sadness and depression while taking cover in the bushes. Until the SOF finished removing the crater charges and place them to the gate, they retreated, leaving the last of the suicide troopers to be killed. One of the operatives reported to Khrushchev...

"This is Kevlar 5-2, crater charges are removed, repeat charges are removed."

"Copy that comrade. The suicide squads must have been dead. Retreat from battlefield now. We will attack the city and Stalin is giving you Head Executive Orders from Grossman to transfer to Knothole to destroy the heavy anti-air, anti-armor and infantry reinforcement support."

"Copy that Command. Kevlar out."

Khrushchev called in the SAG and PAD infantry and armor...

"Comrades, the minefields are cleared off. Move out!" The entire division surrounding the city moved out in massive numbers along with 10 armor divisions, all heavily armed to the teeth.

At the outer circle of defense...

"Sir! NMR forces are coming in all over the city with infantry and heavy armor. Our outer circle doesn't have anti-armor support to take out the assault guns." A observer said to Sonic who then responded...

"And any reports of air support?"

"We're not sure, but they say that it will come in to destroy our HMG and mortar. We also don't have anti-air to protect our weapon support. Maybe when they attack."

"Get some Stinger teams to stop those armor and air support. We will have to weaken these commies before they can break our walls."

"Yes sir!" The observer runs back to the watchtower.

"We're gonna lose this fucking battle just because the Communists think that killing people is "uniting the world". Crazy fuckers." Sonic thought after sitting down in a chair then taking a smoke.

**If you think that the attack was all that the NMR would do, you are wrong. It's just a distraction strategy that Khrushchev employed so that his division will enter without encountering mines. The main attack will come at the next chapter. To be continued...**


End file.
